Cinta Sampai Disini
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Baik atau buruknya, tergantung dari bagaimana caramu menyikapinya


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Cukup Sampai Disini milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Mature**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Angst**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Cukup Sampai Disini**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Decitan ranjang yang bergoyang tak berhasil menginterupsi kesenangan dua insan yang sedang bersenggama di atasnya. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kesenangan hal duniawi yang pada dasarnya sudah menjadi godaan paling mematikan bagi seluruh umat manusia. Pria dan wanita tanpa sebuah ikatan, saling memuaskan dengan nafsu yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Tak peduli jika mereka menyelam ke dalam dosa besar karena ini sudah berulang kali dilakukan oleh mereka.

Hinata dan Naruto, dua insan yang sedang bersatu dalam nikmat. Saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain di sela-sela rintihan. Si wanita berambut panjang tengah menunggingkan tubuhnya dan kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada ranjang. Sementara dari belakang, tubuh kekar berkilat keringat tampak asyik mendorong dan menarik kejantanannya yang berkilat basah namun lengket.

Lenguhan keduanya semakin memberat. Intensitas gerakan Naruto semakin tak terkendali. Cengkeramannya pada pinggul Hinata kian menguat hingga menciptakan gurat merah di sana. Bahkan tubuh lunglai Hinata terjatuh karena kedua telapak tangannya tak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya.

Ada gejolak yang menggelikan di perut dan area selangkangan Hinata. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena sudah biasa mengalami hal ini bersama Naruto. "Sstt ... aakkhh!" pekik Hinata saat dia sudah sampai di puncak kenikmatan. Gelombang orgasmenya tak berhenti sampai disitu saja karena Naruto masih tampak bersemangat untuk memacunya.

Pinggul Naruto semakin kuat dan tak terkendali kala menghentak bokong Hinata. Geraman frustasi semakin gencar keluar dan membuatnya tampak tak sabaran dan kasar. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menindih punggung Hinata yang berkeringat dan lengket. Semakin cepat tak beraturan tempo yang dia ciptakan. Erangannya semakin memberat, sementara Hinata tampak tenang. _Well_ , seperti biasanya, dia pasti sudah pingsan karena kelelahan.

Naruto menggila. Digigitnya pundak Hinata kuat-kuat hanya untuk meredam erangan yang terdengar memalukan. Tak peduli dengan luka gores yang tercetak di kulit seputih porselen Hinata. "Aarrgghh ... Hinata!" geramnya lalu mencengkeram erat perut Hinata. Ayunan pinggulnya semakin melambat dari detik ke detik hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Embusan napas Naruto perlahan normal, tidak lagi memburu seperti tadi. Matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur.

Tetapi satu kecerobohan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Dia melupakan alat kontrasepsi yang biasa dipakainya sebelum melakukan hubungan seks.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

"Ini karena aku terlalu senang," ujar Naruto sambil menatap wajah datar Hinata yang sedang menghidangkan semangkuk ramen di atas meja makan kepunyaan Hinata. Mereka berada di apartemen pribadi milik Hinata Hyuga, yang merupakan tempat dimana Naruto sering melepaskan penat sementara.

Mereka berdua adalah teman sejak kanak-kanak. Pertemanan mereka berlangsung hingga di usia mereka yang sudah mencapai dua puluh tiga tahun. Maka dari itu, keduanya bisa menyelami apa yang ada di pikiran teman kecilnya karena dekatnya hubungan mereka. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, status Naruto dan Hinata sudah berubah. Meskipun tak terlalu membawa banyak perubahan bagi kedekatan mereka.

Setahun yang lalu, Naruto meminta bantuan Hinata untuk mencarikan seorang wanita yang mau dijadikan partner seksnya. Awalnya Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Bahkan dia marah kala permintaan itu terlontar dengan mimik kesenangan di wajah tampan Naruto.

" _Beberapa wanita yang kutiduri mengaku telah mengandung dan meminta uang lebih untuk melakukan aborsi."_

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat hati Hinata berdenyut nyeri. Sosok lelaki yang sejak kecil dia puja-puja, ternyata tidak sebaik yang dia duga. Naruto yang tampak manis dan kadang konyol, tetaplah seorang pria yang beringas dan mesum.

" _Tolong ya, Hinata. Kau kan punya banyak teman dan kudengar juga alumni jurusan sekretaris itu ... uhm ... banyak yang punya kerja sampingan. Kau tahulah apa maksudku."_

Secara tidak langsung Naruto menghina pekerjaan Hinata saat ini. Anggap saja Naruto khilaf dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Tetapi apa dia tak punya nurani sama sekali? Dia menanyakan hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Tidakkah itu merendahkan harga diri seorang wanita?

Tetapi disinilah Hinata.

Terserah orang mau bilang dia jalang, munafik, atau apa pun. Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan bersama Naruto, dosa apa yang dia lakoni bersama Naruto ... itu semua bukan semata-mata hanya keinginan badan. Hinata tulus mencintai Naruto. Dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar pria keturunan Uzumaki ini tidak menyakiti hati para kaum sekretaris yang kerap dipandang sebelah mata.

" _Eh, kau masih perawan? Kupikir kau dan Gaara-san pernah ... hmm ... kau tahulah yang kumaksud itu apa? Lagipula aku sering melihat kalian masuk keluar hotel."_

Kata-kata yang pertama kali diucapkan Naruto saat memasuki tubuh Hinata. Hanya Hinata dan Tuhan sendirilah yang tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati dan perasaan Hinata saat itu.

"Sstt ... kau melamun, Hinata- _chan_ ," desis Naruto sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sendu wanita cantik itu. Dia belum juga mendapatkan respon dari Hinata hingga akhirnya dia mencuri ciuman di bibir ranumnya.

CUP

"Eh," gumam Hinata seraya menatap lurus ke mata biru laut milik Naruto. "A-apa, Naruto- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kau melamunkan apa?" tanyanya sambil menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. "Kuharap bukan hal yang kerap kita lakukan malam hari."

Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak saja bibir Hinata melengkung ke bawah. Dia benar-benar kecewa saat melihat wajah sumringah Naruto. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengunjungiku lagi," ujar Hinata lalu meraih gelas bercorak _mickey_ _mouse_ lalu meminum air putih yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Iya, sih. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengunjungimu ... tetapi aku benar-benar senang kemarin, Hinata," ujar Naruto lalu menggeser mangkuk ramennya yang telah tandas.

"Kau mau tambah?" tawar Hinata seraya mengambil mangkuk kosong Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang. _Thanks_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," katanya lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja seraya memandangi wajah Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak akan memberitahukan ini pada siapa pun, kan?" tanyanya dengan mimik penuh harapan. "Dengan Sakura apalagi."

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksa. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto tak menyadari hal itu. "Aku bersumpah!" ujar Hinata singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, sontak saja bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas. Dia sungguh bahagia mendengar jawaban Hinata. Bahkan sangking senangnya, dia berdiri dan merangkul tubuh mungil Hinata. "Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku janji nanti kau akan jadi penggiring pengantin Sakura kalau kami menikah bulan depan," katanya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika Naruto menyerukan kabar kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sosok yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto dalam waktu yang singkat. Cukup dua bulan saja mereka berdekatan dan sebulan saja mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka, dan bulan depan mereka akan menikah.

" _Aku janji akan menjaga Sakura dan tak akan menyentuhnya sebelum kami menikah. Dia adalah gadis baik-baik dan tentu aku harus menjadi sosok yang baik juga."_

Hinata masih ingat saat Naruto mengabarkan tentang kebenaran status hubungannya dengan Sakura. Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu di apartemen Hinata. Jelas-jelas dia berjanji jika mulai saat itu, dia tak akan meminta hubungan seks pada Hinata lagi. Tetapi kemarin, dia melupakan janjinya.

" _Aku terlalu senang karena Sakura menerima lamaranku. Jadi kumohon ... hanya malam ini saja, lupakanlah janjiku."_

Hanya karena itu?

Hanya karena itu Naruto mengunjungi Hinata dan melupakan segala janjinya. Meskipun Hinata mengingatkan, tetapi Naruto punya seribu satu alasan agar janji itu dilupakan sejenak.

"Tak usah, Naruto- _kun_. Lagipula aku akan ..."

"Eh, Hinata- _chan_." Seenaknya saja Naruto menyela ucapan Hinata. "Kalau aku sudah menikah, dan tiba-tiba aku meminta seks padamu, kau harus mengingatkanku jika aku sudah punya istri, yaitu Sakura Uzumaki."

"I-iya, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumam Hinata seraya melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba segala macam emosi yang menyeruak dari benaknya. "Aku harus belanja. Kau pulanglah terlebih dulu," usir Hinata secara halus.

"Aku mau ketemu perancang busana untuk pernikahan kami. Ayo sekalian kuantar!" ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata menepiskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Aku belum mandi. Kau saja terlebih dahulu pergi!" katanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah. _Jaa_ _nee_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Pintu apartemen Hinata terkunci otomatis saat Naruto benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya. Tatapan Hinata menyendu ingatannya kembali tersita oleh percakapannya tadi bersama Naruto.

" _Kalau aku sudah menikah, dan tiba-tiba aku meminta seks padamu, kau harus mengingatkanku jika aku sudah punya istri, yaitu Sakura Uzumaki."_

"Selama ini aku mencintai seorang bajingan!"

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Sebulan penuh Naruto sibuk dengan kegiatan untuk memasuki hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Selama itu pulalah dia tak pernah mengunjungi apartemen Hinata bahkan tak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya. Namun untuk hari ini, Naruto harus melepas segala kerinduan di hatinya untuk Hinata. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh empat dan juga pesta pernikahannya. Padahal seandainya saja Hinata mau menjadi penggiring mempelai wanita di gereja tadi, tentu saja itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi kado terindah. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak sempat datang dan mungkin hanya mengunjunginya di acara resepsi.

Setiap tahunnya, Hinata tak pernah melewatkan hari bahagia Naruto. Dia selalu ingat dan selalu menjanjikan hal spesial untuknya. Tentu saja, pada hari ini, Naruto benar-benar penasaran hadiah spesial apa yang akan dia berikan padanya.

"Naruto ... siapa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Sosok lelaki bersurai pirang persis seperti rambut Naruto, memasuki kamar pribadi milik putranya tersebut. "Resepsi pernikahan sudah dimulai. Tamu sudah menunggu dan Sakura tampak ingin berdansa denganmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, _Otousan_."

Resepsi pernikahan Naruto berlangsung meriah. Semua orang tampak bersukacita dengan pernikahan anak tunggal Uzumaki yang tampan itu. Ditambah pula dengan sang mempelai wanita yang manis seperti Sakura. Kebahagiaan mutlak terpancar dari wajah Sakura, semua mempelai wanita pasti pernah mengalaminya.

Tetapi beda halnya dengan Naruto. Hingga pesta pernikahannya usai, sosok wanita cantik bersurai indigo tak terlihat di sudut mana pun. Bahkan ketika Naruto dua kali membaca daftar nama tamu yang datang, tetap tak ada nama Hinata yang tercantum di sana.

Disinilah dia sekarang.

Ranjang pengantin yang dihiasi oleh kembang. Nuansa romantis menggambarkan suasana kamar ini. Cahaya remang-remang dari lilin aromaterapi yang dinyalakan di segala sudut, tampak indah sekali.

Sayangnya, semua itu tidak mampu mengobati kerinduan Naruto pada sahabat kecilnya yang tak datang hari ini. Padahal Naruto sudah mengirim undangan dan juga pesan suara agar Hinata tidak lupa. Tetapi tetap saja wanita itu tak datang. Padahal Hinata bukan seorang pelupa. Justru malah sebaliknya, dia adalah pengingat yang baik.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan di atas langit kelam. Dia berbalik dan melihat sang istri tengah memakai _lingerie_ merah yang sangat indah di tubuhnya. Selangkah demi selangkah Naruto mendekati Sakura yang tampak malu-malu.

Ah ... ini kan malam pertama mereka.

Mata Naruto terpejam erat-erat. Dia siap untuk melabuhkan kesungguhan cintanya pada Sakura malam ini juga. Dia menaiki ranjang dan duduk di samping Sakura yang juga tengah bersandar di kanopi. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh cinta.

Mata biru Naruto melesat jauh ke dalam _amethyst_ Sakura yang indah.

Mata berpendar perak bak mutiara.

 _Amethyst_ Sakura ... _amethyst_ Sakura ...

Tidak!

Sejak kapan mata Sakura menjadi pucat?

' _Sial, kenapa aku terus memikirkan Hinata?'_

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Sementara itu, Karin, salah satu pelayan keluarga Uzumaki, membuka kotak pos. Banyak sekali berbagai bentuk amplop di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tidak pernah diambil. Itu dikarenakan sibuknya kegiatan para pelayan karena pernikahan sang majikan.

Angin kencang mulai berembus dan menerbangkan beberapa amplop. Dengan gerutuan, Karin mengutip amplop-amplop tersebut hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kartu cantik berwarna ungu.

"Kartu undangan?" gumam Karin seraya membuka plastik pembungkus kartu itu.

 _ **Wedding Invitation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. Otsutsuki**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga**_

 _ **request the pleasure of your coming at the marriage of their children**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Otsutsuki Toneri**_

 _ **to**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **on Sunday, the tenth of October**_

 _ **Two thousand and sixteen**_

 _ **at nine o'clock in the morning**_

 _ **in JW Marriot Hotel Reception Center**_

 _ **Kizagawa27 Main Street**_

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Sekedar khayalan. Gak usah dibawa serius.**


End file.
